Yokai Fudagaeshi
is a Yokai who appeared in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. He is the final Youkai monster of the series and the final monster faced by the Ninningers overall. His introduction credit called him "Talisman Tearer Fudageshi". Character History Yōkai Fudagaeshi was created off-screen by an unknown head of the Kibaoni clan (possible Masakage Tsugomori) from a karute to destroy the Ninningers to disguise the death of Mangetsu in the previous episode. He trapped Fuuka inside of a karute card and then sealed the other Ninningers within karuta cards where they each had to face off against six Youkai monsters from the past, one for each ninja. Fuuka faced Yamabiko, Yakum met Otoroshi in battle and Kasumi faced Yuki-Onna, The other three arrived in battle to aid thier teammates in destroying the Youkai which they eentually did. In the process of destroying Youki-Onna, Takaharu morphed into his Chozetsu armour and used the same move that previously destroyed the monster. 'When this happened, they were then ejected from the cards at which point Fudagaeshi summoned Daidarabotchi, Nurikabe, Ikkakusai, Omukade, Oboroguruma, and Franken out of the remaining karute cards. They engaged the Ninningers but were each easily destroyed with Oboroguruma being finished off by Shurikenger''s 1000% Batting Strike. After this, Takaharu found the karuta card that was actually Fudagaeshi and the monster was forced to flee around the dojo He played peekaboo with the ninjas for a bit until Takaharu used his Shuriken Ninpo; Scale Reduction Teqnique to shrink himself down to the size of this card monster. This began a chase across the shelves of the dojo, ending when Fudagaeshi was energy slashed onto the ground by Takaharu. At this point, Takaharu performed his Transcendant Shuriken Strike and Fudagaeshi was gone for good. Personality Yōkai Fudagaeshi is a very manipulative Youkai monster with a deep love for karuta. He is also very good at cheating, summoning an army of monsters when his initial attack failed. Profile *Infection object: Karuta Powers and abilities *'Karuta Dance-'Yōkai Fudagaeshi's signature move where he traps people inside of karuta cards for them to fight Youkai monsters. *'Youkai Summoning-'Once his original scheme failed, Fudagaeshi summoned six Yoiukai out of the cards to fight the Ninningers. *'Razor Sharp-'The edges of Fudagaeshi are sharpp enough to cleave into the Ninningers and even made Takaharu in Chozetsu mode fall to his knees. *'Heavy (for a card)-'Fudagaeshi was heavy enough to crush Takaharu under him during the shelving chase. *'Flight-'When being chased by Takaharu, Fudagaeshi was shown to be able to gliide through the air due to being a card. *'Youkai Empowerment-'''Yōkai Fudagaeshi can power up the Youkai inside of his cards with new abilities, such as allowing Yamabiko to shape shift. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Notes * He is one of the two Yokai that were not adapted into a Galaxy Warrior Contestant, the other being Yokai Wanyūdō, most likely because of his appearance as a card and because a lot of his screentime iinvolved the unmorphed Ninningers playing inside of a literal Japanese dojo. ** It also probably didn't help that many of the summoned monsters fought unmorphed Japanese Rangers * Fudagaeshi's final words are a refference to the fact that all the events in his episode take place on New Year's Eve. External links *TV Asahi's page on Yokai Fudagaeshi Category:Yokai (Ninninger) Category:Sentai Final Monster Category:Sentai Exclusive Monsters Category:Yokai Themed Villains